The Rook
History Early Life and Success Jack Cooper's parents were successful lawyers who worked with large multinational corporations, which meant a lot of travel. Jack grew up as a jet-setter and absorbed everything he could about everyplace they went. He especially enjoyed martial arts and trained in a number of styles over the years. By the time he was in his teens he was attending a college prep school and was quickly accepted to a well-respected tech school. After school he and some friends started one of the many dotcom search engine companies. He saw the way things were going and sold his interest in his company. By the time he was 26, he was a multi-millionaire looking for something to do "in his retirement." He toyed with politics, but couldn't make much headway. He entertained thoughts of starting another company, but nothing he saw inspired him. Encounter with the Freedom League Then he saw the Freedom League in action on one of his trips to Freedom City. He was particularly impressed by the Raven, who held her own against foes who completely outclassed her in power. Later when doing some reading on her he came across a rare interview in which she said, "There's a lot of injustice in the world. There are a lot of... predators. I want to show people things can be better; that just because something is unfair today, doesn't mean it needs to be unfair forever. I want to live in a just world, so I work every day to make that a reality. I think we all do in our own way." The Rook is Born The next day Jack Cooper went into his workshop and started designing, he also increased his time in the gym and hired a series of trainers to get him into the best shape of his life. Finally, after a couple of years of intense training and a fortune spent to secretly build his wings, cowl, and base of operations, the Rook hit the streets, to help make a just world a reality. Personality The Rook can be intimidating when he needs to be, but most of the time, he's friendly, easy with a smile, and has a demeanor that puts people at their ease. He's a natural leader with the charisma to command the attention of a crowd and the confidence to look comfortable in any situation. When in costume he tends to take things more seriously than the other members of the Sentinels, but that's because he doesn't have powers to fall back on, just his own intelligence and natural abilities. Powers and Abilities Most of the Rook's abilities are the result of years of training, physical conditioning, and study. He is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant as well as being skilled with his arsenal of gadgets. The Rook's cowl and wings are advanced pieces of technology granting him enhanced senses and the ability to fly using anti-gravity engines and wings for propulsion. Even if his wings are restrained the anti-gravity functions enough to allow him to float safely to the ground. This feature has already saved his life a couple of times. As seen on the free PDF from Green Ronin's website. As seen in the Emerald City Player's Guide Gallery The Rook pounces on Killshot.jpg Links and References http://mutantsandmasterminds.com/2011/01/26/the_sentinels_p/ Footnotes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Emerald City Category:Sentinels Category:World of Freedom